


A Not-So-Lonely Birthday

by justdrarryme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, Harry Potter's Birthday, M/M, Privet Drive, Secret Relationship, Summer, birthday fic, happy birthday to Amortenteia, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdrarryme/pseuds/justdrarryme
Summary: Harry thinks that his 16th birthday is just going to be another lonely birthday at Privet Drive. Then someone decides to change that.





	A Not-So-Lonely Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slyther_sins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/gifts).



“Happy birthday to me,” he sang mournfully to himself under his breath, “Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday Harry Potterrrrr, Happy birthday to me…..”

He didn’t have a cake. No candles to blow out. It was midnight and he was alone in his room at Privet drive, sitting on the floor and leaning back against the side of his bed, looking out at the night sky. Not even Hedwig was here, he'd let her out to hunt hours ago.

It’s not like he had expected anything else, his birthdays were always pretty lonely. But it would just be nice to have someone to celebrate with, just once. Especially if it was a certain blonde Slytherin.

He smiled at his last memory of them together. They had snuck off into a deserted corridor off of the Hogwarts entrance hall for a quick last kiss before they left to board the train.

It had been sweet and tender, full of love and promise. They agreed to write to each other over the summer as they knew that it would be their only means of communication. It would be far too risky for both of them to try and see each other in person.

Letting out a long sigh he stretched out his legs and let his head fall back onto his bed. Just a few more weeks. Just a few more weeks until I can see him again, hold him again, kiss him again. This summer had probably been more torturous than any other so far.

He startled when he heard a loud banging noise from downstairs. It sounded like….it sounded like someone was knocking on the door. Which was weird considering it was 12:30 in the morning.

The pounding grew louder and he heard Uncle Vernon stomp past his bedroom, growling obscenities.

Honestly, Harry was a bit annoyed as well. Not that he was sleeping or anything, he just really enjoyed the calm peace of the night time. Everything was so quiet, still.

Uncle Vernon had reached the front door now and flung it open, “WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BANGING ON MY DOOR AT THIS HOUR OF THE NIGHT?”

“Well, excuse me, but who in Merlin’s name do you think you are to speak to me like that?” A haughty voice answered back and Harry could hear the sneer on his voice.

Oh shit.

Harry jumped to his feet and grabbed some sweats to put on before racing downstairs. There was only one person in the world that could be.

He finally reached the bottom of the stairs just as Draco was shoving his way past Uncle Vernon and into the house. Draco stopped what he was doing when he saw Harry and gave him that marvellous smile only reserved for him.

“Draco-what are you doing here?” He was speechless, he’d dreamt of seeing his boyfriend turn up here pretty much every night since the beginning of summer. For it to actually happen seemed so surreal.

“Well, we can’t have the Saviour of the Wizarding World spending his 16th birthday alone now, can we?” He raised an eyebrow and his smile turned into more of a playful smirk, “And as your boyfriend, I feel that it’s my obligation to make sure that that doesn’t happen.”

Happiness welled up in Harry’s chest. They hadn’t told anyone that they were together yet, it was too dangerous, but the fact that Draco just didn’t seem to care right now about who knew made this whole situation even better.

“Draco,” it was all he could say as he took the last few steps between them before cupping Draco’s jaw in his hands and kissing him. He could feel Draco’s answering smile against his lips as he kissed back.

He was vaguely aware of a spluttering, furious, purple-faced Uncle Vernon still in the doorway but he didn’t even care. He just kept kissing the boy that he was in love with, the boy that had made his birthday perfect and had given him the best gift he’d ever been given.

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble for Teia/ @amortenteia for her birthday. Happy Birthday, my dear Xxx
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome as always if you feel so inclined :)
> 
> I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe and am not making any money from this. It all belongs to JK Rowling
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at @justdrarryme
> 
> Xxxx


End file.
